Prisonnier d'un avion en papier
by Celle que vous connaissez pas
Summary: Deux enfants. L'un prisonnier, l'autre dans un lit d'hôpital. Et entre eux, une barrière qu'ils brisent avec des avions en papier. Song-fic basée sur les chansons de "Prisoner" et "Paper Plane" de Rin et Ren Kagamine. UA.
1. Prisonnier

**Titre : **Prisonnier d'un avion en papier.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient, les chansons qui ont inspiré ce Two-Shot n'ont plus, elles sont la propriété des Vocaloids.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Ladonia, KugelMugel, Autriche/Roderich. Ladonia/KugelMugel, sans qu'ils ne soient vraiment ensemble.

Bon... déjà, ça va être triste et pas qu'un peu ! J'ai eu cette idée en regardant ces deux vidéos : Prisoner (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= tvqyRVX37OY & feature = plcp) et Paper plane (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = zNoqqOjc5Ww), qui sont deux vidéos racontant la même histoire mais de deux points de vue différents. Et ces chansons sont justes... sublimes. Écoutez-les sérieux, ce serait manquer quelque chose. Ceci n'est pas une song-fic a proprement parlé, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas les paroles. Je me sers juste de l'histoire qui est raconté dans les chansons et de quelques passages des clips. Autre point, bien que la chanson et la vidéo fassent penser à un prisonnier des camps d'extermination, il est clair qu'il y a des libertés de prise, et de sacrées liberté ! Enfin vous verrez bien.

Il n'y a pas de noms humains ici, ils s'appellent juste « je » et « tu » voir « il » quand il s'agit d'un autre personnage~. La seule exception c'est dans les lettres, ils signent de leur initial, qui est la même pour leur nom de pays que pour leur nom humain. Il y a des risques d'OOC, je n'utilise pas Lado et Gel d'habitude et bon, vu leur situations, ils le sont sans doute, OOC... et il y a « on » à la place de « nous », vu l'âge des persos. Dans cette partie, c'est « Prisoner » qu'il faut écouter.

Et enfin, ce T-S est tout de même une fic d'anniversaire -à quelqu'un qui n'est pas sur le site- donc : Joyeux Anniversaire Nono ! J'espère ton cadeau te plaira, toi qui voulais quelque chose de triste ^^ !

Après ce pavé que personne n'a lu, je vous dis : Bonne lecture~.

* * *

POV Ladonia

Je marche sur le sol de terre de battue. Comme tous les jours j'ai envie de dire. À mes pieds, deux chaussures dépareillées, une sorte de mocassin noir couvert de poussière trop petit et une antique sandale de corde, une « espadrille » je crois, trop grande d'au moins trois pointures. Je m'en fiche, je suis habitué à ces chausses, depuis le temps que je les porte. Quel âge j'ai ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter les jours. En même temps, il n'y a pas de calendrier ici, et les rares qui pourraient me donner la date ne s'en souviennent pas, déboussolés qu'ils sont par leur trajet, souvent très longs, dans des wagons à bestiaux. De tout façon, à quoi cela servirait de savoir quel jour on est ? À mettre un moment précis sur le visage de la Mort ?

Je soupire et regarde autour de moi : du gris à perte de vue. Et puis, je dois dire, même si les bâtiments insalubres dans lesquels je vis étaient peints de couleur colorées, pour moi tout m'apparaîtrait noir comme les rayures de mon habit tâché de boue. Je profite d'un passage devant une vitre pour voir si j'ai changé depuis... depuis combien de temps en fait ?

Bonne nouvelle -ou mauvaise, sachant comment sont les gens ici- j'ai même tignasse de feu. Point négatif, ils ont repoussé dans tous les sens après le passage obligatoire à la tonte. Autre point noir, mes yeux bleus océan, habituellement éclairés d'une teinte de malice, ressemblent à ceux d'un poisson mort. Charment tableau. Je passe outre l'absence de ma peinture en forme de cicatrice et ma blancheur de craie et fais rapidement un constat de mon corps : maigre. Pas encore squelettique comme les « morts-vivants » qui errent partout, heureusement non. Il n'empêche que, comparé à ce que j'étais avant, il n'y a pas photo : J'ai littéralement fondu. Bizarrement, cela ne me touche même pas. C'est fou de constater à quel point je suis devenu blasé, moi qui étais si joyeux, si rempli de gaîté avant ! À croire que le gris déteint surtout, aussi bien sur la peau que sur les âmes.

Tout à mes pensées ô combien sombres, je n'ai pas fait attention à la direction que je prenais et j'ai la surprise de me retrouver face à ce maudit grillage électrifié qui me retient prisonnier. Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, dans le but de vérifier qu'aucun adulte en « costume » ne rôde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils prennent un malin plaisir, voir une joie de pur sadique à tous nous maltraiter ici. Et encore, d'autres -ceux qui portent l'étoile comme moi mais qui sont plus faibles- subissent pire que moi. Vive moi, qui suis du genre discret et pas trop voyant. Sinon je pense que je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis pas mal de temps.

Un bruit de pas me fait soudain sursauter et je regarde, affolé de chaque côté, me tordant le cou dans tous les sens. Personne. Pas âme qui vive. Alors... cela viendrait de l'autre côté des barrières ? Je plisse les yeux puis je m'approche un peu plus -en prenant garde à ne pas toucher la grille- et je distingue effectivement une silhouette qui se balade un peu plus loin. Là, j'avoue que je suis soufflé. Depuis quand quelqu'un peut-il se balader aussi près de ce camp sans se faire tuer ? Parce que, pour tout ce que je vois chaque jour, les hommes qui nous surveillent -nous persécutent plutôt mais bref- ne sont pas un modèle de gentillesse. Qu'une personne puisse passer si près me surprend totalement et le mot est faible ! Juste avant qu'il ne s'efface, je parviens à distinguer sur cet individu deux tresses blanches, ce qui me fait penser à une fille. Quoique, vu sa corpulence, il me semblerait que ce soit bien un garçon, comme moi. Je ne sais pas. En même temps, comment faire la différence à cette distance ?

J'entends l'heure de l'appel et c'est la tête remplie de points d'interrogation et de ces tresses que je réponds « _hier ! _», que je mange et que je vais ensuite me coucher. Serait-il -elle ?- là demain ?

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Je l'ai revu le lendemain. Et le sur-lendemain. En fait je l'ai revu toute cette semaine. Sans exception, même heure, même endroit. J'ai pu déterminer que c'était un garçon et... c'est tout. Il ne s'est jamais approché à plus de quinze mètres et j'ai trop peur d'attirer l'attention si je crie. Finalement, après quelques jours de réflexion, je décide d'essayer le tout pour le tout et de lui parler. Pour cela, rien de plus simple : quelques repas en moins devraient me fournir du papier en quantités suffisantes ainsi qu'un crayon de papier. Comme quoi, quand on sait où s'adresser, on trouve de tout.

Une fois bien caché, je sors tout mon attirail et je pose la mine sur la feuille avant de me stopper. Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Comment je m'appelle, mon âge et toute ces banalités ? Cela ne serait pas intéressant. De toute façon, je ne suis même plus sûr de le savoir. Alors que dire... ? Je décide de faire court et d'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, cela fera au moins une base pour, peut-être, un possible échange de lettres. Je commence, en prenant bien garde qu'il n'y ait personne. Pas envie que l'on me pique mes feuilles ou de finir à l'exécution de ce soir.

_Salut !_

_Tu ne me voies peut-être pas, mais je suis là tous les jours depuis que tu marches vers ici. Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais t'approcher que je puisse te voir un peu plus ? Tu ne le sais pas, mais te voir rend tout lumineux. C'est bizarre mais c'est vrai, je te le jure. Alors... Tu peux venir parler avec moi ?_

Je n'ai pas menti, le voir me rend vraiment heureux. J'ai envie de le rejoindre pour pouvoir jouer avec lui, lui sauter dans les bras comme j'aime le faire, lui défaire ses tresses et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Un jour, je partirais d'ici et on ira s'amuser...

«-Mensonges !, je crie, jamais je ne pourrais m'enfuir et je le sais très bien ! J'ai beau être au-dessus des autres, ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra ma liberté ! »

Je me fais espérer pour rien. Quand on rentre ici, on n'en sort pas. Je ne dois même pas penser à l'extérieur, c'est désormais un endroit que je ne reverrais jamais. Impossible de le rejoindre. À cette pensée, mon cœur se serre douloureusement, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Je devrais le remercier, ce garçon vient de me montrer sans le vouloir que je suis encore capable d'éprouver quelque chose. Il ne sait sans doute pas ce que j'endure ici, à quel point ma souffrance et mon désespoir me tuent à petit feu mais... il sait comment les soigner.

Je sens les coins de ma bouche se relever et il me faut un moment avant de comprendre que je souris. Sourire. Cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis que je suis ici. En quelques instants, il vient de me rendre plus vivant, il m'a donné envie de vivre pour le voir encore plus ! Il faut que je lui parle. Tout de suite.

Je plie la feuille en forme d'avion afin qu'il l'attrape plus facilement et sans s'approcher des barrières. En dissimulant la joie improbable qui me traverse, je m'éloigne des baraquements aussi vite que je peux sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Je serre contre moi le pliage tout en observant autour de moi. Toujours aussi désert. Heureusement, sinon je pense que l'on ne me laisserait aller aussi près des grilles. Au pire, je m'en fiche, je veux juste lui donner ma lettre. Faîtes qu'il soit là encore aujourd'hui... Je me poste en face de l'endroit où je le vois habituellement et j'attends. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, debout à scruter l'horizon mais quand je l'aperçois enfin, toute l'impatience et l'inquiétude que j'ai pu avoir disparaissent, remplacées par le bonheur. Je siffle pour attirer son attention et me prépare à lancer. Oui ! Il m'a entendu et il s'approche ! Il s'arrête non loin du grillage, si bien que je peux le détailler à loisir. Il est de la même taille que moi-si je n'ai pas grandi-, il est habillé d'un façon assez... sobre. Mais en même temps, assez chic : un pantalon blanc, surmonté d'une chemise rouge et d'une veste noire, le tout complété par des bottes marrons qui s'arrêtant au-dessus de la cheville. Seul le béret pourpre qui orne ses cheveux platines -ah finalement, ils n'étaient pas blancs...- tranche radicalement avec le reste de la tenue mais cela lui confère une certaine originalité. Il est si pâle que je remarque tout de suite les deux orbes violettes qui me regardent avec interrogation. Ce regard me piège immédiatement. Je me sens décoller du sol, plonger dans cette mer mauve qui me fait face. Je me noie dedans et je ne fais absolument rien pour remonter à la surface. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine, j'ai chaud et froid en même temps, mes mains sont moites et je tremble. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces réactions ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je le vois ouvrir sa bouche rosée et me parler :

«-Euh... Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Sa voix m'envoûte. Elle est... indescriptible. Elle me fait courir des frissons du bout des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Tu attends une réponse, je le vois. Il faut que je me concentre sur mes paroles et que j'essaye d'occulter ces sensations :

«-Je vais t'envoyer un avion en papier. Tu crois que tu pourrais y répondre et... me le renvoyer ? J'aimerai bien pouvoir te parler.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais maintenant ? », me dit-il, un peu moqueur.

Oh mon Dieu, que j'aime sa voix. Non, penses à l'avion ! Au lieu de faire une longue explication, je lui montre les tours qui entourent le camp. Il comprend aussitôt que ce que je fais est dangereux et acquiesce silencieusement quand je lui désigne le pliage. Je lance la feuille, en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle l'atteigne. Voles loin, voles ! Il tend son bras et attrape l'avion avant de me souffler un « je reviens demain avec la réponse, sois-là ». C'est ce que je comptais bien faire.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Réponse du lendemain (extrait) :

_(…) « Si si, je te voyais ! C'est juste que je n'osais pas trop m'approcher. Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet mais tu sais que c'est assez bizarre ? Cependant, je ne le prend pas mal. Dis-moi, tu aimes l'art ? (…) _

_K »._

Il y a trois mois (extrait)

_(…) « Tu dessines vraiment bien tu sais ? Mais tu n'égales pas mon talent dans cet art. Eh, j'ai une idée, si on faisait un petit concours ? Tu me diras le thème que tu veux et on le dessinera tous les deux. Comme cela, on verra qui est le meilleur de nous deux (bien qu'à mon avis, je vais gagner, c'est cela d'être le meilleur). Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? (…)_

_L »._

_(…) « J'en pense que tu es un pur narcissique. Cependant, je suis d'accord, je veux bien te défier. Si cela peut te faire sourire comme à chaque fois que je te vois, alors j'accepte. C'est dur de l'avouer, mais tu souris, tu me rends tout bizarre... Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. J'espère que tu réussiras à comprendre. Ne sois pas sûr de gagner, au fait, une surprise est vite arrivée (…) _

_K »._

Il y a cinq semaines (extrait)

_(…) « Que t'arrive-t-il ? Lors de ma dernière lettre, quand je t'ai demandé si un jour, quand tu sortirais, nous pourrions peindre tous les deux, tu m'as répondu que ce ne serait sans doute jamais possible et... j'ai cru distinguer la trace d'une larme. Je n'aime pas te voir triste, tes traits sont plus harmonieux quand tu souris que lorsque tu es rempli de tristesse. Qu'as-tu ? (…)_

_K »._

_(…) « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était qu'une légère déprime passagère, tu pourras à nouveau voir le soleil que je suis demain ! Et mon si joli visage pourra t'éblouir encore plus qu'il ne le fait déjà ! Toi aussi essayes de sourire un peu, tu ne le fais jamais, je vais finir par croire que je t'ennuie à force (…) _

_L »._

Il y a quatre jours (extrait)

_(…) « Tu me parais de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure des jours... Tu n'as trop froid dehors ? Ah, au fait, je change totalement de sujet mais je t'ai dessiné mon portrait sur une autre feuille, je me suis dis que peut-être, tu aurais envie de m'avoir près de toi, on ne sait jamais. En tout cas, c'est ce que moi je ressens quand tu pars. Ah, et désolé, je n'ai pas de couleurs donc c'est juste avec du gris. J'espère que tu vas aimer mon chef-d'œuvre ! (…) _

_L »._

_(…) « Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si je mourais de froid, je viendrais quand même te voir. Merci pour ton portrait, je l'aime beaucoup bien que je continue à penser que tu es un abominable narcissique. Surtout que sur ce dessin, tu t'es fait une cicatrice alors que tu n'en as pas. Tu ne t'idéaliserais pas un peu ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si cela te rendait hideux, au contraire. Si cela peut te faire plaisir, je t'ai aussi fait un autoportrait. Ce que tu ressens... c'est étrange mais je pense que c'est pareil pour moi... je crois (…) _

_K »._

Avec un sourire tendre, qui fleurit de plus en plus sur mes lèvres en ce moment, j'achève la relecture de nos lettres. Quoique qu'il faudrait rajouter beaucoup de « re ». Plus de trois mois de petits mots envoyés dans l'urgence s'étalent devant mes yeux. Dans ma main, ton visage inexpressif me regarde. C'est avec ces pupilles que je m'endors chaque soir, en faisant attention à ce que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse te voir. Néanmoins, je suis inquiet. Terriblement angoissé parce que depuis trois jours, je ne t'ai pas vu à notre point de rendez-vous. Où es-tu ? Seras-tu là aujourd'hui ? Avant-hier j'étais déprimé, hier j'étais au désespoir, aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ressentir des choses comme cela, tu sais ? Tu me fais mal sans le savoir mais en même temps, rien que de penser à toi m'apaise, je me sens étrangement complet, comme si je ne l'avais jamais été jusqu'à présent. C'est bizarre, cela picote dans ma poitrine quand je te vois, cela brûle que je me remémore tes yeux d'une couleur si exceptionnelle et c'est vide quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est la première fois et je ne peux en parler à personne... Sinon je vais être vraiment mal et ils feront tout pour que je ne puisse plus de te parler. Et cela je ne l'accepterais jamais ! J'ai besoin de te voir, tu es un rayon de soleil, tu es celui qui éclaire mon avenir de par ces lettres, le seul qui est capable de transformer les mensonges que je pense à longueur de journée en des vérités étincelantes. Tu es mes ailes, celles dont on m'a privées et que j'ai retrouvé en croisant ton regard. Personne n'a le droit de t'enlever à moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Il est bientôt l'heure. Tu viendras, dis ?

J'attends en face du grillage. Un mauvais pressentiment me tord les entrailles, me rendant lourd et nauséeux. J'ai l'impression de m'enraciner dans le sol, des perles de sueurs glissent de mon dos. Pitié... viens me voir ! Je patiente, je plisse les yeux pour mieux essayer de t'apercevoir mais tu n'arrives toujours pas ! Je commence à avoir peur, je suffoque en fermant les yeux. Si je croyais encore en Dieu, je le supplierais de te faire venir, pour repaître mes yeux de ton visage, pour entendre ta voix même si c'est juste quelques mots... Je veux te voir, quand bien même je ne peux te toucher, rien que tu vue me rendrait heureux ! Mes poings serrent contre le bas de ce pyjama rayé, l'angoisse me dévorant maintenant tout entier. Je n'ai jamais ressentis une terreur aussi profonde, aussi viscérale que celle qui me torture présentement. Je t'en pris... dépêches-toi d'arriver, sinon mon cœur va s'arrêter tant il bat fort. Une silhouette se dessine. J'espère. C'est toi ? Les contours se précisent et je peux alors te reconnaître. Aussitôt, je souris et le poids sur mes épaules s'envole. Tu t'approches, notre avion en papier dans la main. Je remarque ta fatigue à tes épaules voûtées, à ton teint encore plus neigeux que d'habitude et à ta tête basse. Tu te stoppes et lance l'avion avec si peu de volonté que je décide de briser l'une de nos règles. Je prends la parole :

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

-Lis. Tu comprendras.

-Euh, d'accord, » fais-je en m'exécutant.

Il n'y a que quelques mots inscrits sur cette feuille, la lecture est donc rapide. J'écarquille les yeux et je relève la tête :

«-Je-je... C'est une blague ?

-Non, me réponds-tu en détournant ses orbes violettes, je... je vais partir. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé. On aura passé de bons moments ensemble au moins, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire, termines-tu en souriant doucement.

Que répliquer ? Mes mots se perdent, s'entremêlent, glissent, coulent comme de l'eau, ils sont impossibles à saisir, non je dois te retenir ! Tu me fixes enfin, me fais un signe de la main et tu me tournes le dos. Tu pars. Non ! Je dois te dire tout ce que je ressens avant ! J'ouvre la bouche mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux qui sort :

«-Je t'attendrais ! Je resterais là jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, avec nos lettres ! Je les garderais précieusement, je te le promets ! Alors... ne m'oublies pas et reviens ! On se reverra n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma dernière phrase est criée avec tout l'espoir que je suis encore capable d'avoir. Tu t'arrêtes. J'espère. Mais tu ne te retournes pas. À la place, tu tressautes, un sanglot te traverse et tu pars en courant. Je tends le bras devant moi et je me mets à crier :

«-Attends ! Reviens je t'en supplie ! Écoutes-moi ! K... ! »

Je me fige, horrifié. Ton nom... je ne le connais pas et je ne m'en rends compte qu'aujourd'hui ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ce détail ? Néanmoins, je viens aussi de réaliser autre chose. Et cela, il faut que tu le saches avant que ma voix ne puisse plus t'atteindre. Je respire un grand coup, inspirant le plus d'air possible et je hurle, tant pis pour la discrétion :

«-JE T'AIME ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JE T'AIIIIIIME ! »

Tu ne te retournes pas. Je chute à genoux, haletant, les bras ballants et les yeux grands ouverts. Je répète tout bas ces mots que je viens de t'avouer tandis qu'une de mes mains agrippe mon haut et serre le tissu de plus en plus fort. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe alors que je me roule en boule et que je tremble. J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se fend, qu'il m'est arraché à vif et qu'on me le piétine en sautant dessus à pieds joints.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de chaud rouler le long de mes joues et disparaître dans mon cou. Je touche puis réalise que ce sont des larmes. Je... je pleure ? Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pleuré une seule fois depuis que je suis ici et pourtant, j'ai souffert ! C'est toi. Tu m'as rendu la vie. Tu l'as reprise à l'instant. Tu es mon premier amour. Et je ne connais même pas ton nom. Ces mots que je pense sont comme des poignards, ils me transpercent de leurs pointes acérées, me font saigner, me font suffoquer sous la souffrance qu'ils m'infligent. Mes sanglots se font plus violents si bien que j'abandonne l'idée de les retenir. Je m'effondre littéralement au sol et je me laisse aller alors que j'ai toujours trouvé que les larmes gâchent mon si magnifique visage. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Je viens de comprendre que je viens irrémédiablement de te perdre, j'ai autre chose à penser que de garder ma tête parfaite !

«-Reviens... Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Rends-moi ce cœur que tu m'as pris ou donnes-moi le tien en échange ! T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça, tu m'entends ? T'as pas mon autorisation ! Je m'en fiche de ne pas savoir comment tu m'appelles, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de te voir, toi ! Tu es celui dont je suis fou amoureux ! Alors si tu m'aimes, restes avec moi ! RESTES !... Restes... »

Ma voix se brise sur ce dernier mot, les larmes me serrant trop la gorge pour que je puisse articuler quoique que ce soit. Les seuls sons que j'émets sont des plaintes animales qui déchirent le silence dans lequel je suis. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'endormir ici et maintenant pour ne plus jamais me réveiller, pour rester dans mes rêves jusqu'à la fin. Parce que dans mes illusions, tu ne m'aurais pas dit adieu et je n'aurais pas cette barrière pour me séparer de toi. Cependant, la dure réalité me ramène sur Terre immédiatement. Je ne peux ni t'appeler, ni te suivre et encore moins partir d'ici. Je ne peux rien faire ! Cette conclusion me fait me redresser, la tête à l'horizontal de ce ciel bleu qui me nargue et fait sortir de ma bouche noyée de larmes un cri inhumain qui à dû résonner dans tout le camp. Je m'en fiche, même si l'on me trouve et que l'on me passe à tabac, le mal que je ressentirais alors ne serait rien comparé à celui que j'endure en ce moment. Brusquement, un rire jaune perce mes lèvres trempées. Je ris plus fort, à un tel point que mon corps se retrouve secoué de soubresauts hystériques. Et pourtant, je continue de pleurer. Quel beau tableau je dois offrir, là, à genoux au sol, entrain de me vider de mon eau !

«-C'est fini. J'vois pas pourquoi j'te supplie, tu reviendras pas. J'suis pathétique de chialer comme ça, c'est pas ça qui te ramènera. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir. Tu voulais pas toi non plus. C'est bête hein ? »

C'est l'heure de l'appel. J'aurais voulu rester ici un peu plus longtemps, au cas où. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Alors je me lève, tremblant, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les joues brillantes et les traits tirés. J'époussette vaguement mon habit couvert de terre puis me mets en marche. Tout ce que je fais ce soir, je l'exécute machinalement. Je suis un pantin sans volonté, sans vie, qui répète les mêmes gestes durant le repas, qui suis le « troupeau », sans se poser de questions, l'œil vide. Si mon corps est ici, mon âme, elle, s'est envolée, loin, loin, très loin de la couche où je suis allongé -depuis quand ? Mystère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va être bientôt être l'heure de dormir. Vais-je pouvoir réussir à rejoindre Morphée ? Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que cela a une réelle importance ?... Absolument pas. Me voilà revenu comme avant ton arrivée : un être blasé de tout. Sauf qu'entre ce que j'étais et ce que je suis désormais, j'ai quand même eu le temps de tomber amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie et de me faire briser le cœur par cet amour. Beau palmarès j'ai envie de dire. Je retiens un soupir pour éviter de me faire remarquer et tire de sous la planche de bois une feuille. Celle où s'étale, en noir et blanc, ton portrait. Une vive douleur me transperce de part en part. Néanmoins, mes prunelles restent vierges de toutes larmes. Cela ne servirait à rien de pleurer, tu es partis et rien de ce que je ferais ne pourra le changer. Je me contente donc d'embrasser le dessin, de le plier et de le glisser dans ma tenue. Comme cela, tu seras avec moi cette nuit. J'use de moyens minables, n'est-ce pas ? Je ferme les yeux. Qui est-ce que je vois en premier ? Toi. Génial. Je sens que je vais passer une nuit encore plus merveilleuse que moi.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

La journée qui vient de passer a été vide. Aussi bien de joie que de peine, que de logique que de sens. À vrai dire, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait... c'est le néant total. Cela ne m'atteint pas plus que cela, pour l'instant je suis occupé à relire nos avions en papier. Il faut bien se raccrocher à quelque chose quand on a perdu la personne qui nous était la plus précieuse, non ? Des murmures agitent tout à coup le block. Je ne détourne pas la tête pour savoir ce que c'est, préférant rester dans mes souvenirs. Seulement, une ombre vient obscurcir ma vue. Allons bon, déjà que je n'y vois pas beaucoup, si en plus on me cache la lumière... Machinalement, je relève mes yeux vers celui qui me gêne. oh. C'est le Schutzhaftlagerfürher. Il n'a pas l'air content du tout si j'en juge par la lueur à la fois haineuse, meurtrière et moqueuse qui danse dans ses iris violets. Une brève seconde, ton visage remplace celui de l'homme au-dessus de moi avant que ce dernier n'attrape soudainement une de tes lettres qu'il se met à lire à voix haute tout en mimant la jeune fille effarouchée, sous les rires des autres SS. Je serre les dents. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer... Contient ta colère, sinon ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Ne leur fois pas ce plaisir. Subitement, l'homme se penche et tire à lui les autres papiers. Il les parcoure rapidement des yeux puis me fixe, l'air mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il... ? Je me fige, les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc le plus profond. Je sens les SS me plaquer au sol, m'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement. Il les déchire ! Il déchire en petits morceaux les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de toi, sans le moindre état d'âme ! Je suis les petits bouts de feuilles qui chutent doucement par terre et qu'il s'amuse à écraser de son pied recouvert d'une botte pleine de boue. Un voile rouge passe devant mes yeux. À partir de là, je ne réponds plus de rien. Je m'entends hurler de rage, je me sens me débattre, tant et si bien que je finis par me libérer de l'étreinte de militaires. Je crois que l'état de colère et de haine pure dans lequel je suis plongé décuple mes forces puisque je me retrouve à califourchon sur le Schutzhaftlagerfürher entrain de le frapper au visage, à la poitrine, partout où je peux atteindre. Il va payer, je le jure ! Je lui crache toutes les insultes que je connais tout en continuant mes coups, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, qu'il n'est qu'un parfait salaud et tout ses mots « gentils ». Il ne réagit pas, trop stupéfait par cette action de révolte qu'il n'a jamais dû voir. Tant mieux ! Je ne réfléchis plus. Je frappe. La seule chose qui me guide, c'est cette envie de faire mal, de lui faire mal. Il vient d'effacer en quelques secondes des mois entiers avec toi, il vient de réduire à néant tout ce que me reliait encore à toi ! Pour ce geste, il ne s'en sortira pas indemne ! Il crie quelque chose et, aussitôt, ses subordonnés me saisissent à bras-le-corps et m'éloignent de leur cher supérieur. Je continue de me contorsionner dans tous les sens, je continue de rugir et bientôt, des larmes coulent à nouveau le long de mes joues. Je remarque que ce monstre aux yeux violacés hésite mais finalement, il donne l'ordre de m'emmener je ne sais où avant de remettre sa casquette et de tourner les talons.

Ma tête se baisse vers le sol, là où repose, éparpillée, toute ma correspondance avec toi. Doucement, je stoppe mes mouvements, devenant aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffon, même si je pleure toujours. Je me laisse traîner par les officiers jusqu'au milieu de la cour. Il parle entre eux, dans un allemand si rapide que je ne comprends que quelques mots : frêle, chercher, étoile, chambre. C'est l'incompréhension la plus totale quand deux SS partent et reviennent avec d'autres rayés à l'étoile jaune. Ils nous entraînent vers une sorte de long bâtiment sans fenêtre mais pourvus de gigantesques cheminées. Ils nous font entrer et ferment la porte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que faisons-nous là ? Je comprends en tout cas que ce qui nous arrive n'est pas la meilleure chose au monde. Ce serait même la pire. Autour de moi, les gens s'agitent, nerveux et inquiets.

Soudain, un nuage de gaz s'échappe des pommes de douche présentes dans la pièce. Instinctivement, je retiens ma respiration. Cependant, une petite voix me souffle que ce n'est pas la peine, que tôt ou tard, je devrais respirer. Je repousse l'échéance le plus possible ne voyant les autres commencer à tousser, puis à cracher du sang. Certains s'effondrent déjà. Alors... je vais mourir ? Tandis que j'aspire enfin, je pense à ce qui pourrait me retenir ici. La réponse ne tarde pas à me parvenir : Rien. Toi parti, il ne me reste plus rien. Pourtant... quelque chose en moi hurle « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi renonces-tu à te battre ? ». j'ai envie de tout abandonner, de mourir là sans faire de vague mais ce drôle de sentiment me pousse à rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Une pensée s'impose à moi, tellement brutalement que je ne la comprends pas tout de suite : Je veux te voir encore une fois. Je veux te voir. Je veux te voir ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'agrippe à la porte, qui ne s'ouvre pas.

«- JE VEUX TE VOIR ! ET APRÈS JE POURRAIS MOURIR ! »

Ces deux dernière phrases, je les aies hurlées sans en avoir conscience. Ils ne pourront pas t'atteindre, je le sais mais ils sont sortis comme cela, sans prévenir. Comme si, inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas t'oublier avant de partir rejoindre tous ceux qui m'ont précédés dans cette antichambre de la mort. C'est bien inutile. Comment pourrais-je oublier l'unique fleur qui poussait sur le champ dévasté de ma vie, l'unique lumière que je pouvais voir ? À nos travers nos avions, j'essayais de te rejoindre mais cela n'aura servi qu'à m'amener ici. Néanmoins, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu, bien au contraire. Je préfère mourir maintenant et en sachant que je t'aime plutôt que de survivre dans ce monde sans t'avoir rencontré.

Du sang me monte aux lèvres. Mes poumons brûlent, j'ai l'impression que de l'acide est entrain de les ronger lentement. Mes genoux raclent le sol tandis qu'un de mes bras vient me soutenir. Un liquide chaud s'écoule sur le sol en millions de gouttes carmines. Ma respiration se fait sifflante, à l'instar de tous ceux qui sont avec moi. Je tombe au sol et tourne la tête de côté quand un nouveau flot de sang jaillit de ma bouche. Je me tords par terre de douleur, crispé, des larmes dévalant mon visage. J'ai mal ! J'ai cette impression d'incendie dans mon corps, un brasier tel qu'il me dévore de l'intérieur mais qui prend son temps, me laissant agoniser pendant de longues minutes sans pouvoir rien y faire. Ma main qui griffe le carrelage tombe soudain sur quelque chose de doux. J'ouvre des yeux brouillés par des nuages d'eau et découvre la seule chose que le Schutzhaftlagerfürher a oublié : ton autoportrait. Je l'attrape, tremblant, et le contemple avant de sourire. Ainsi, tu m'accompagnes dans ma mort. J'ai à peine le temps de me réjouir qu'une douleur plus forte que les autres me traverse de part en part en me faisant pousser un cri qui résonne dans la pièce. À moins que ce ne soit ceux des autres. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus la force de réfléchir. Si cela est ma dernière heure, laissez-moi lui parler une dernière fois !

Fin POV Ladonia

Le garçon convulse à présent. La souffrance est telle qu'il lui semble que ses organes lui sont arrachés à vif, que ses os sont en fusion et que ses muscles lui sont enlevés un à un puis brûlés au lance-flammes. Il souffre le martyr et son lente, horrible agonie ne semble pas avoir une fin. Oh pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait que tout s'arrête ! Qu'il meurt enfin, qu'il quitte ce camp qui lui a tout pris, qu'il puisse devenir l'ange gardien de ce garçon qu'il aime de tout son cœur d'adolescent encore un peu enfant ! Cela fait presque un quart d'heure qu'il est là, à hurler sa douleur, ses suppliques, ses demandes à la Mort pour qu'elle vienne le chercher et l'emmener dans sa grande cape noire. Rien y fait, il est toujours en vie. Que cette mascarade se termine enfin, par pitié !

La Grande Veuve joue sur son échiquier avec pour adversaire, le Créateur, celui en qui ce gamin ne croyait plus. Elle avance sa Reine et hésite : fauchera-t-elle ce pion ? Elle hausse ses épaules squelettiques. Un de plus, un de moins, quelle différence ? Ils en meurent par milliers en ce moment, ce n'est pas une de plus qui changera grand-chose. Sans émotion, elle frappe le pion et éjecte hors du damier. Elle se tourne vers « l'homme » en face d'elle :

«-Un de tes enfants vient encore de mourir tu sais ? Surtout que celui-là est l'un des rares qui meurent dans ces camps en étant encore capable de ressentir quelque chose... la preuve, il était amoureux. Hm, il me fait de la peine ce petit. Sois gentil, tu ne pourrais pas lui faire une fleur ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui... »

La Mort hoche la tête. Et la partie reprend.

Le roux se sent soudainement plus léger. Il sait. Il va mourir dans peu de temps. Il n'a qu'un seul regret.

«-J'aurais... voulu... connaître... ton nom », souffle-t-il dans un dernier râle.

Sa poitrine s'abaisse une dernière fois. La main qui tient le dessin se desserre. L'autre, celle qui serrait la peau sa poitrine au point d'entamer la chair tendre, se détend même si les ongles sont encore enfoncés. Sa tête roule sur le côté. Et ses yeux bleus qui hier encore brillaient de la lueur de l'amour et qui étaient éclairés il y a un instant par le regret, se vident, se couvrent de cet immonde voile opaque. Dans cette salle, il n'y a plus que le corps d'un gamin sans vie, qui tient dans une main qui ne sent désormais plus rien le dernier souvenir de son premier amour.

_« -Ton nom... » _

* * *

…... Okay je vais me pendre pour avoir tuer Lado u_u. J'ai rajouté quelques petits passages personnels à la trame de l'histoire, comme par exemple le dessin et la passage avec la Mort, que d'ailleurs je me demande s'il ne rend pas la fic un peu... trop étrange... Enfin bon, vos avis ^^ ?


	2. Avion en papier

**Titre : **Prisonnier d'un avion en papier.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient, les chansons qui ont inspiré ce Two-Shot n'ont plus, elles sont la propriété des Vocaloids.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Ladonia, KugelMugel, Autriche/Roderich. Ladonia/KugelMugel, sans qu'ils ne soient vraiment ensemble.

Après Ladonia, voici la partie centrée sur KugelMugel, avec la chanson « Paper Plane ». C'est un peu plus long que Prisonnier mais de beaucoup.

Bonne lecture~.

* * *

POV KugelMugel.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Ce bruit incessant m'exaspère au plus haut point. C'est l'une des choses que je déteste le plus dans un hôpital en plus... de tout. Je ne vois pas quels points positifs on peut trouver à cet endroit où l'on a une chance sur deux d'y finir sa vie. Cependant, si je n'y reste pas tout le temps, mon père m'a dit que je mettrais ma vie en danger. Par contre, quand je lui ai demandé ce que j'avais, il ne m'a pas répondu. Juste ces quelques mots « : « Ne t'inquiètes pas ». Elle est jolie cette phrase, cela ne fait aucun doute. Sauf que quand on passe ses journées allongé sur un lit avec une perfusion sur les bras et des infirmières qui vous regardent avec un air à la fois compatissant et triste, on ne peut que se poser des questions. Je soupire. Cette atmosphère aseptisée me rend vraiment cynique. Heureusement que les gens qui s'occupent de cet endroit ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, cela me permet d'aller me promener dehors tranquillement. Oui je n'ai pas le droit. Mais je le fais depuis quelques jours et pour l'instant, il ne s'est absolument rien passé. À croire que papa veut m'enfermer ici juste pour ne pas que je sorte. Enfin, j'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à le comprendre. Nous sommes dans notre routine, il me souhaite une bonne journée, part à son travail -que je connais toujours pas d'ailleurs, il refuse de me le dire- puis je passe ma journée seul dans ma chambre. Le soir, il revient, nous nous parlons un peu puis il va se coucher. Et je reste encore seul. Je m'y suis habitué et je ne dois pas lui en vouloir, il doit avoir un travail éprouvant. Au début, j'avais du mal à rester immobile toute la journée, je finissais par me lever et faire le tour de la pièce avant qu'une infirmière ne me remette de force dans mon lit. Cependant, quoiqu'elles fassent, je m'enfuis quand même et sans qu'elles ne le voient.

Le mince rayon de soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux noirs se trouve maintenant au milieu de mes draps. C'est l'heure. Je sors de dessous mon matelas des habits -même pour tout l'or du monde, je ne garderais cette affreuse chemise d'hôpital- et les enfile discrètement. Je me tourne ensuite vers les vitres pour bien cacher mes cheveux platines sous mon béret pourpre. Sans cela, je me remarquerais beaucoup et les médecins d'ici ont beau être idiots, ils ne sont pas aveugles au point de ne pas voir des cheveux aussi pâles que les miens. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai demandé à papa des habits aussi sobres, à savoir un pantalon blanc cassé, un chemise rouge et une veste noire. Il n'y a que mon béret et mes bottes qui font un peu tâche mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je suis venu dans cet hôpital avec ma tenue fétiche : un short bouffant parme, des collants jaune, une chemise blanche à rayures violettes surmontée d'un nœud noir et recouverte d'un veston blanc pour être précis. Comparé à ce que je porte en ce moment, je passe totalement inaperçu. Je regrette un peu le confort de mon short mais c'est soit le pantalon, soit passer mes journées à m'enraciner sur mon lit. Le choix est vite fait.

C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds que je sors de ma chambre et m'avance dans les couloirs, un petit carnet de croquis ainsi qu'un fusain contre moi. J'évite subtilement le personnel et pousse enfin la porte de ce bâtiment sinistre. La brise fraîche qui vient fouetter mon visage blanc me fait pousser un soupir de bien-être. Que c'est bon d'être dehors ! Je commence à marcher, sans me retourner, dans le but de trouver un bon emplacement pour dessiner. L'Art. Ma passion. Autant je n'exprime mes émotions que très rarement sur beaucoup de sujets, autant pour l'Art, je me lâche complètement. Il paraît que c'est assez impressionnant à voir, parce que je fais de grands gestes dans tous les sens, en plus de me mettre à parler extrêmement vite. C'est mon père qui me l'a fait remarquer une fois, avant que je ne rentre ici. Je crois que c'était il y a un an mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'ai pas de calendrier, de plus, les jours sont tellement longs ici ! Seul mon anniversaire me donne un repère.

Je me claque doucement la joue. Ce n'est pas le moment de me perdre dans mes pensées, j'ai un si beau paysage en face de moi, ce serait un gâchis de ne pas le capturer sur une feuille ! Je m'assois donc dans l'herbe et commence à croquer un parterre de fleurs des champs. Le soleil joue avec elles, leur donnant des ombres que j'essaye de retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible. Un bon moment s'écoule avant que je ne sois satisfait de mon œuvre et que je ne décide de me lever pour aller me promener un peu plus loin. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel, je ne fais pas attention où je mets les pieds, tournoyant de temps en temps sur moi-même. Mes deux longues tresses qui coulent jusqu'à mes cuisses suivent le mouvement de mon corps et fouettent légèrement mes reins. Je respire plus profondément et me surprends à avoir un très léger sourire. C'est vraiment une belle journée. Une tâche sombre dans le coin de mes yeux me fait soudainement sursauter. Je me tourne et découvre de grands bâtiments entourés de grandes barrières. Tiens, je n'avais jamais vu cela avant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? En plus, cela n'est pas très... accueillant. Je m'approche discrètement, une vingtaine de mètres, pour mieux voir à quoi ressemble ce camp -car oui je sûr que c'est un camp, ou du moins un endroit où il y a plein de gens au vu de la grandeur. Je hausse les épaules, près à passer mon chemin quand je remarque une tâche couleur de feu dans cet environnement gris. Je plisse mes mirettes violettes pour distinguer un peu plus cette silhouette mais aussi loin que je le suis, je peux juste savoir que c'est un garçon de la même taille que moi et qu'il est roux. Je voudrais m'avancer mais en même temps, je n'ose pas... Et il va être l'heure de rentrer de toute façon, si je rate le bon moment pour revenir, adieu mes petites sorties en douce ! Je repars donc en sens inverse et une demie-heure plus tard, je suis dans mon lit, ma perfusion au bras. *Comme si je n'étais jamais sorti* je pense. Aussitôt, un petit sourire supérieur étire mes lèvres.

La porte s'ouvre. Mon père. Toute trace de sourire disparaît. Il faut que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de s'ennuyer pendant huit heures d'affilée, sinon il va se poser des questions. Il est assez observateur.

«-Alors, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui ?

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Si on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te ramène quelque chose pour t'occuper un peu ? »

Je réfléchis un peu. Une sorte de prémonition me pousse à lui demander mon second carnet ainsi mes pastels, même si pour l'instant je n'en vois pas du tout l'utilité. Après m'avoir promis de me les rapporter, il dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'en va. Me voilà de nouveau seul. Néanmoins, ce soir est différent des autres : j'ai l'esquisse du visage de ce garçon dans ma tête et elle ne veut pas s'effacer. Il m'intrigue. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. J'ai envie de lui parler, je veux savoir ce qu'il fait dans cet endroit macabre. Serait-il un prisonnier que l'on a condamné pour je ne sais quel vol ou meurtre ? Impossible. Il a mon âge, c'est certain. Pourquoi est-il là-bas alors ? C'est décidé, j'y retourne demain. Je veux savoir s'il m'a vu et si c'est le cas, s'il va revenir. Sur ces paroles, je m'allonge et ne prête plus attention aux infirmières qui m'auscultent comme tous les soirs. Que c'est énervant...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

J'y suis allé. Tout cette semaine. Sans exception. Et à chaque fois, il y était. Au moins je suis désormais sûr d'une chose : il est aussi intrigué par moi que moi par lui. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à l'approcher. Pas parce que j'ai peur, non. Le voir tous les jours donne une petite touche de vie à cette routine morne que sont mes journées. Et puis, le croiser chaque jour au même endroit, même heure, me donne l'impression que quelqu'un m'attends dehors, que je ne suis pas tout seul... C'est agréable. J'aimerais bien lui parler. Le problème, c'est que je suis pas sûr que cela l'intéresse vraiment. Personnellement, si jamais quelqu'un commence une conversation de cette manière, je ne lui répondrais pas. J'aviserais quand je le verrais. Fort de cette pensée, j'enlève l'aiguille de mon bras, m'habille et sort à nouveau de l'hôpital. Ce coup-ci, je ne fais pas de détours, je ne m'arrête pas pour dessiner, non, je marche résolument vers lui.

En chemin, je me demande s'il sera vraiment là encore une fois, si ce n'était pas de simples coïncidences, toutes ces « rencontres ». il a très bien pu être là par hasard les jours où je me promenais. Me dire cela me fait mal, sans que je sache pourquoi... C'est vrai c'est inconnu après tout, cela ne devrait pas plus m'inquiéter que cela... Pourtant, je sens que si jamais il n'est pas là, je vais être blessé. Sa présence, même lointaine, me rend bizarrement heureux. Je pourrais la comparer à une sorte de chaleur réconfortante, un feu de cheminée flamboyant d'où ses cheveux tireraient leur couleur si particulière. Ces mêmes mèches, je n'ai qu'une envie depuis que je les ai vues, passer une de mes mains dedans et les caresser doucement, pour savoir s'ils sont aussi doux que je l'imagine. Et les ébouriffer un peu plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. De plus, je ne supporte pas de le voir enfermés derrière ces barrières. Il doit se sentir si seul, si triste en sachant qu'il ne peut pas sortir ! J'espère qu'il pourra bientôt être libre, j'ai envie de pouvoir jouer avec lui comme je le faisais avec mes frères avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison et que je n'entre ici. Dans tous les cas, je veux lui tenir compagnie, je veux que l'on apprenne à se connaître... je veux devenir son ami ! Mais pour cela, il faut que je fasse le premier pas. Et cela me fait peur. Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines, c'est un fait. Cela ne m'a jamais rien fait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui : je me maudis d'être si timide. Parce que j'ai beau dire toute ces belles choses, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à engager la conversation. Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne dois pas être pessimiste ! Du courage !

J'arrive finalement en face des baraquements. Je souris. Il est là. Il m'attend, je le sais. Mes jambes se sont soudainement lourdes et j'ai du mal à avancer. Dois-je vraiment y aller ? Ne va-t-il pas me trouver bizarre, à venir lui parler juste parce que je l'ai vu de loin ? J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier sur place. Des sueurs froides se mettent à couleur le long de mon échine. Mes mains tremblent, mon cœur s'accélère brusquement ainsi que ma respiration. J'ai peur. Je ne veux plus. J'amorce un mouvement de recul quand j'entends un sifflement qui perce le silence. Mes yeux s'arrondissent mais désormais je ne peux plus reculer : il m'a appelé, je dois répondre. J'ai beau être extrêmement mal à l'aise avec les autres, j'ai des principes de politesse. Je m'avance donc et m'arrête à environ trois mètres. Ainsi, je ne suis ni trop loin, ni trop près de lui, à la bonne distance pour partir au cas où. J'en profite pour l'observer un peu mieux : il est roux, comme je l'avais déjà remarqué. Sa peau blanche comme la neige tranche radicalement avec le drôle de pyjama rayé noir et blanc donc il est affublé. À ses pieds, je vois deux chaussures différentes, un mocassin et une espadrille. Je hausse un sourcil devant cette tenue pour le moins... originale. Je crois ensuite son regard. J'ai le ciel en face de moi. Ses yeux sont bleus comme des lagons et aussi profonds que la haute mer. Si l'infini a une couleur, je suis sûr que c'est une copie parfaite de ces orbes. Je me sens aussitôt calme et serein, débarrassé de toute peur. Il est mignon. Cette pensée qui me traverse ne me choque même pas tant elle est parfaitement adapté à ce visage. Il me donne des ailes, je m'envole haut, très haut et je ne redescend plus. Il m'a piégé dans ses prunelles, je le sens. Une certitude s'impose à moi : ses yeux me poursuivront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Néanmoins, quelque chose me chiffonne depuis tout à l'heure... il n'a pas dit un seul mot. Je décide de me lancer :

«-Euh... Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Je le vois frissonner puis déglutir. Je ne comprends pas... Je lui fais peur ? Il ne sait pas quoi me dire ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'avoir sifflé ? Ce n'est pas tellement logique... Ah, il ouvre la bouche !

«-Je vais t'envoyer un avion en papier. Tu crois que tu pourrais y répondre et... me le renvoyer ? J'aimerai bien pouvoir te parler.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais maintenant ? »

Oui je suis mesquin. Et méchant, vu qu'il semble aussi gêné que moi. Les mots sont sortis tout seul. Il est loin de s'en formaliser cependant, il se contente de me montrer deux tours. Rien que par leur aspect, à la fois angoissant et sombre, je comprends tout de suite que ce qu'il fait est interdit. Et accessoirement, que sa punition risque d'être sévère. Je me sens flatté, bien que je trouve cette réaction stupide : il me dit implicitement que je l'intéresse, sans doute autant que moi. Je lui montre mon accord d'un hochement de tête et il m'envoie son avion. Je le reçois. Il est l'heure de rentrer encore une fois.

«-Je reviens demain avec la réponse, sois-là », lui dis-je avant de me retourner et de partir en courant.

Pas besoin de réponse. Je sais qu'il viendra. Je serre contre moi la feuille pour ne pas la perdre et la cache quand je rentre dans l'hôpital. Pas question qu'elle ne s'envole, encore moins que l'on me la prenne ! Je me fais discret dés que je passe dans les couloirs puis rentre dans ma chambre où je me déshabille et revêt mon horrible chemise. Je soulève mon matelas et y dépose mes habits. Une fois cela fait, je déplie fébrilement le précieux papier. Dessus s'étalent quelques lignes que je devine écrites à la va-vite sur de la pierre. Cependant, son écriture est à son image : belle et très différente de ce que j'ai pu voir. Je tousse un peu : quand j'étais avec lui, j'étais tellement subjugué par ses pupilles que cela ne m'a pas choqué plus que cela de l'avoir trouvé mignon. Maintenant, loin de lui, je trouve cette pensée... bizarre. Je veux dire, j'ai 14 ans -lui aussi, d'après sa tête- je devrais trouver les filles mignonnes, pas les garçons... Au pire, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'on puisse se parler, rien d'autre. Je me mets donc à lire la lettre. Il me dit ce que j'avais déjà deviné mais ce n'est pas grave. Pas du tout même. Ses mots sont tellement... candides ! Comme s'il ne ressentait pas la tristesse dans laquelle il vit, qu'il en faisait une totale abstraction de cette atmosphère oppressante. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite quand je le remarque le « te voir rend tout lumineux ». ainsi, je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir ce drôle de sentiment... Je prends mon carnet, arrache une page et commence à rédiger la réponse.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Trois semaines et demi plus tard (extrait)

_« (…) Tu sais qu'au départ, j'ai cru que tu avais les cheveux blancs ? Tu n'as vraiment pas une couleur banale tu sais ? C'est pareil pour tes yeux. Mais ne vas pas croire que je dis cela méchamment, bien au contraire ! C'est beau sur toi, cela te donne une touche de... je ne sais pas, je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je veux dire. Enfin tu comprends quand même non ? Mon génial moi-même se fait toujours bien comprendre des autres de toute façon, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes (…) _

_L »._

Quel abominable narcissique. Je n'ai jamais vu cela. Tu caches bien ton jeu, petit rouquin. On te donnerai le bon Dieu sans confession quand on te voit la première fois mais ensuite, tu dévoiles ta vraie personnalité. Je préfère cette dernière, personnellement. Elle est plus authentique, moins idyllique. Je ris un peu en voyant ton nouveau surnom. Sauf que ce rire se fane tout de suite pour être remplacé par un violent et brusque mal de tête. Je gémis doucement et attrape un verre d'eau dans lequel je plonge un médicament anti-douleur. Je l'avale aussitôt. Depuis quelques jours, ce genre de choses m'arrivent de plus en plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si cela me gênait vraiment, je suppose que cela partira avec le temps. De toute façon, dés que je te lis tes lettres, tous mes problèmes disparaissent. C'est impressionnant de constater l'effet que tu as sur moi. Je pourrais être agonisant, rien que de penser à toi me rend calme et heureux, et ce automatiquement. Tu es mon oxygène. Tout simplement.

Deux mois après la première rencontre (extrait)

_« (…) Merci pour ton croquis de paysage, il est vraiment splendide ! Cela m'a fait repenser à notre concours -qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a gagné au fait. J'aimerais aussi t'envoyer de beaux dessins mais ce n'est pas mon lieu de vie qui va m'en fournir. Quant à laisser faire l'imagination... On va dire qu'elle m'a laissé un peu tomber pour le moment. Pour tout te dire, quand j'ai vu ton dessin, j'ai failli pleurer tant cela m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Je suis ridicule n'est-ce pas ? (…) _

_L »._

Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne le seras jamais, quoique tu fasses. Au contraire, j'ai fait ce dessin spécialement pour que tu puisses te rappeler de l'extérieur, puisque tu sembles être prisonnier. Cela me touche beaucoup que mon dessin te fasse passer autant d'émotions, cela prouve que tu es encore capable d'avoir des sentiments. Parfois, tu sembles persuadé du contraire. J'ai envie que tu souris tout le temps. Tu es si éblouissant quand tu es heureux, comme si tu avais pris l'éclat du soleil pour t'en imprégner. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma seule source de motivation, celle qui me fait me lever le matin alors que j'ai des migraines, celle qui me permet d'enlever ces perfusions qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, celle qui me convainc d'aller dehors, alors que je n'arrête pas de tousser. Mon état empire, je le sais bien. J'aurais dû écouter papa. Pourtant, si j'étais resté dans ma chambre, je ne t'aurais pas connu. Et cette pensée m'est insupportable. Tant pis pour cette maladie dont j'ignore tout, te parler suffit à mon bonheur. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir, non ?

Souvent, je me surprends à rougir quand je lis tes avions. Mon cœur s'emballe, ma température passe par tous les extrêmes possibles, je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres et mes mains tremblotent. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais ces réactions. Une question me revient souvent en tête : c'est ça... l'amour ?

Hier (extrait)

_« (…) J'ai quelque chose à te demander... En fait, depuis quelques jours, tu n'as pas l'air très bien. Je veux dire, j'ai vu que tu avais des problèmes pour te déplacer, tu trembles et pour l'avoir entendu deux ou trois fois, ta toux m'inquiète. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. As-tu quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu me parais de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure des jours... Tu n'as pas trop froid dehors ? (…) _

_L »._

Si tu savais, tu m'ordonnerais de ne plus bouger. Je ne peux pas nier que ma santé se dégrade de plus en plus et ce extrêmement vite. Les médecins s'interrogent d'ailleurs sur ce brusque changement, moi qui était stable pendant pas mal de temps. Ils pensaient que c'était dû aux rideaux, ils les ont changés. J'y vois à peine avec ces nouveaux tissus. Cela n'a rien changé, au grand dam de ces messieurs. Normal, je continue à aller te voir, même si des vertiges me font tanguer. Je pensais me maîtriser suffisamment pour que tu ne remarques rien. Je crois que c'est raté. Mais tant que je peux te parler, tout va bien. J'ai répondu à ta lettre, je t'ai même fait mon autoportrait pour te remercier du tien. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la joie à l'état brute qui m'a traversée quand je l'ai vu ! J'aurais dansé au milieu de la pièce si je n'avais pas peur de tomber et de ne plus pouvoir me relever. C'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on m'ait fait, surtout venant de toi. Tu ne serais pas heureux de recevoir le portrait de la personne que tu aimes, toi, mon petit roux -heureusement que je ne lui ai jamais dit ce surnom abominablement mielleux- ? Car oui, j'ai réfléchi sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. La conclusion : je suis amoureux. De toi. Un garçon. Et cela m'est complètement égal. Quand tu sortiras, même si tu me maintiens que tu es enfermé à vie, on se cachera et, dés notre majorité, on partira tous les deux. C'est dans nos papier que je vois mon -notre- futur briller. Je guérirais, tu quitteras ce camp et tout ira mieux. On vivra heureux tous les deux.

Je tousse soudainement. Ces crises sont de plus en plus rapprochées.

«-_Mein Sü__ß, _tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu tou... Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main ? »

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, si bien que je n'ai pu cacher que son œuvre. Papa s'approche, suspicieux, puis me prend la feuille des mains. Il lit. Son visage se peint d'un coup de la couleur de la rage. Il se met à crier, si fort que je ne comprends que ces mots « Tu ne le reverras jamais, tu m'entends ? »... Quoi ? Comment cela ?

«-Hein ?

-Parfaitement ! C'est à cause de lui que tu es si malade ! Je t'interdis de sortir et d'aller le retrouver ! Où sont tes autres lettres ? »

Il n'attend même pas la réponse. Il va directement à la petite commode, l'ouvre et prend tout les pliages. Il me connaît bien. Je le vois les rassembler en boule grossière. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il... j'écarquille les yeux. Il les déchire ! Il détruit le seul lien qui me relie à celui que j'aime !

«-PAPA ! ARRÊTES ! »

Aussitôt, une violente douleur me prend à la poitrine et je me mets à tousser sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Une infirmière entre, une seringue à la main. Elle m'attrape gentiment mais fermement les bras et me plante l'aiguille. Des calmants. Je sens mon père près de moi. J'ai juste le temps de lui souffler trois avant de sombrer : Je te hais.

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

J'ai de plus en plus de perfusions. J'ai du mal à entendre. Mes jambes répondent de moins en moins. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de courir. Sortirais-je d'ici vivant ? Je ne sais pas. Alors j'ai pris les devants. Puisque je sais que mon temps est sans doute compté, je t'ai écrit. Pour te dire que je partais. Implicitement, cela veut dire que je ne te reverrais plus. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans nouvelles donc je suis venu. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. J'ai mal aux jambes, au cœur et mon souffle est erratique. Il faut que je continue d'avancer. Je vois les barrières. Et derrière elles, toi. Ma douleur physique disparaît. Celle qui est mentale par contre... Tu es soulagé, je le vois. Pardon pour le mal que je m'apprête à te faire. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'envoie mon avion. Converses-le bien, ce sera le dernier que je serais en mesure de pouvoir t'envoyer. Tu me regardes. Tu ne comprends pas, tu me demandes si je plaisante. J'aimerais que ce soit cela ! Je lui explique brièvement mon excuse, le fixe pour graver à jamais ses traits dans ma mémoire, puis je pars. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Ne serait-ce que par amour, pour ne pas te faire de peine. Et je l'entends crier :

«-Je t'attendrais ! Je resterais là jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, avec nos lettres ! Je les garderais précieusement, je te le promets ! Alors... ne m'oublies pas et reviens ! On se reverra n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me fige. J'aurai envie de te répondre « Oui bien sûr ! Je ne pars que quelques temps ! ». Mais je ne peux pas te mentir, cela m'est impossible. Tes mots me font mal. Ils me poignardent tels des milliers de couteaux logés dans mon cœur puis enlevés avant d'être à nouveau plongés dans mes plaies. Non, on ne se reverra jamais. Je vais sans doute mourir, et toi, tu vas rester seul. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas te dire adieu. Pas maintenant ! Tu espères que je me retourne, étant donné que je me suis stoppé en entendant ta tirade, pour me voir encore une fois. Je ne le ferais pas. Pardon de ne pas pouvoir t'accorder ta dernière requête. Oublies-moi, sinon tu n'en auras que plus mal. Effaces tous tes souvenirs de ces trois mois, effaces mon existence. Moi ce sera, impossible. Mais je serais fort, je continuerais à profiter du temps qu'il me reste. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne fais pas volte-face : je veux conserver ton visage souriant dans mon esprit. C'est la dernière chose que je peux garder de toi, notre dernière rencontre. Adieu.

Un sanglot me traverse. Des larmes commencent à rouler le long de mes joues, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je cours. Pour ne pas que tu me voies ainsi. Je suis égoïste, je sais mais j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu me voies pleurer. J'aime à croire que mon amour pour toi est réciproque alors... Je m'enfuie pour que tu continues avec une belle image de moi. Tu m'appelles. Je ne stoppe pas ma course. Et d'un coup, je capte une phrase, que tu hurles avec ce qui te restes d'espoir :

«-JE T'AIME ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE T'AIIIIIIME ! »

Mes sanglots redoublent d'intensité. Si tu m'aimes, tu vas souffrir. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû venir ici. Je ne serais pas malade et toi, tu n'aurais pas mal comme maintenant. Cette pensée est si ridicule que je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Comment pourrais-je regretter de t'avoir connu, de t'aimer ? Non, la seule chose pour laquelle je m'en veux, c'est de t'abandonner et de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ta déclaration. Sinon, la douleur que tu ressens à présent ne sera rien à côté de ce que mon aveu pourrais te faire subir. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

Mon retour à l'hôpital ne se déroule sans heurts. Je m'effondre littéralement sur mon lit en sanglots, sous les cris paniqués des infirmières qui ne comprennent rien à la situation. Mon cœur me fait souffrir le martyr et ce n'est pas cette maladie qui en est responsable. C'est ma culpabilité. Je te laisse seul, le cœur brisé, dans cet prison où tu n'as aucunement ta place. Pitié, oublies-moi, tombes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui ne te fera pas aussi mal que moi !

Mes doigts se crispent tout à coup sur mes draps. Un étau enserre mes poumons. Je recommence à tousser, plus violemment que jamais. Je sens à peine les mains qui me tournent, me remettent mes perfusions et me posent un masque à oxygène sur le nez. Je n'entends quasiment pas mon père qui crie mon prénom, inquiet de me voir dans cet état. Il semble soudain en colère. Je le vois remettre sa casquette et sortir d'un pas furieux. Il sait. Il sait que j'ai été te voir. Cela veut dire que... Il travaille dans ce camp ? S'il te plaît, si c'est le cas, ne lui fait pas de mal. Laisses-le, il n'a pas besoin de cela aujourd'hui !

«-Infirmières, il convulse ! Apportez le chariot ! »

Ah... c'est pour cela que je sens mon corps trembler et se tordre sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter ? Je me sens de moins en moins conscient. Sans doute m'ont-ils injectés leur anesthésiant -le curare je crois. Ils pourront me donner ce qu'ils veulent, il y a une douleur qu'ils ne pourront pas enlever. Tandis que je sombre dans l'inconscience, tes yeux bleu m'accompagnent. Merci de ne pas me quitter. J'espère que papa ne te fera pas de mal...

ooooOooooOooooOoooo

Flash-Back

Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard. J'avais dû mal à respirer, si bien qu'ils sont dû me mettre sous aide respiratoire. Je n'avais plus mal, du moins physiquement. Mentalement... ce n'était pas la même chose. J'avais tout de suite cherché à te rejoindre, malgré mes jambes faibles et mon masque. On m'avait immédiatement remis de force dans mon lit et depuis, j'ai quelqu'un qui monte la garde devant ma porte de chambre. C'est mon père qui a demandé cette surveillance. Je n'ai plus vu depuis. J'ai ordonné aux infirmières de ne plus le laisser entrer ici. Et il y a une bonne raison à cela : ses yeux et son sourire quand il m'a annoncé que tu ne me gênerais plus. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas saisi l'allusion. Et puis, quand il avancé sa main pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, j'ai compris. Il m'est apparu tâché de sang, de ton sang. Il t'a tué. Mes pupilles se sont rétrécies et j'ai réagi plutôt... sauvagement. J'ai giflé ces doigts qui approchaient, je me suis redressé et je me suis mis à hurler. Je lui crachais tout ce qui me passait par la tête, même s'il ne comprenait pas la moitié. Il me regardait, stupéfait de mon attitude, me voyant pour la première fois en colère. Entre mes cris, je pleurais, aussi bien à cause de mes douleurs qui reprenaient qu'à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Il a tenté de me prendre dans ses bras pour me calmer. Je ne voulais plus le toucher, plus le voir, je ne voulais plus être le fils de cet assassin, de ce monstre qui t'avait enlevé à la vie ! Alors je me suis débattu, m'arrachant à cette étreinte que je refusais. Et je l'ai frappé, pile sur ce bleu qui ornait sa joue. Il est tombé au sol, estomaqué avant de m'observer. Moi je le fixais avec toute la haine que je pouvais avoir contre lui. Les femmes en blouse blanche sont entrés, ont pris mon père et l'ont fait sortir de force tandis que l'une d'entre elle me serrait contre sa poitrine. Je sanglotais toujours. Tu étais mort, tué par mon père ! Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Il venait de m'enlever sans état d'âme la seule personne qui me rendait heureux, la seule qui pouvait éclairer ma vie ! Mon unique lumière dans cette chambre noire, le seul soleil que je pouvais voir, c'était toi et personne d'autre ! Je m'en voulais, parce que c'était à cause de moi qu'il t'avait ôté la vie, parce que je n'avais pas fait pas assez attention et qu'il avait vu nos lettres. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas moi qui lui est demandé de t'assassiner ! C'est de sa faute ! J'ai continué de pleurer longtemps avant de me recoucher, vide de toutes émotions.

Fin du Flash-Back

Les mois ont passés. Je ne bouge plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie mais parce que je ne le peux plus. Tout le bas de mon corps est figé, cloué sur ce lit froid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un jour, je me suis réveillé, j'ai voulu me lever pour me détendre un peu. Rien n'a répondu. J'ai recommencé. Rien. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'ai tout essayé mais rien à faire. En désespoir de cause, j'ai même pris appui sur mes bras pour poser mes pieds au sol. Cela ne m'a servi qu'à m'écrouler au beau milieu de la pièce. J'ai tout tenté pour marcher une fois que l'on m'a relevé. J'ai passé des examens. Suite à cela, les médecins m'ont annoncé que je ne pourrais plus jamais me tenir sur mes jambes. Elles étaient paralysées à vie. Et s'il n'y avait que cela...

À force de rester dans la même position, des plaies ouvertes ont commencé à se former, sans que l'on ne puisse y faire grand-chose. On me bougeait pour éviter que cela ne se multiplie, on faisait le tout pour le tout. Elles ont continué à s'aggraver jusqu'à devenir irréversibles. J'avais mal. Horriblement mal. Ils l'ont bien remarqué, que ces blessures me faisait souffrir, alors ils m'ont donné de la morphine.

Je nage constamment dans une sorte de brouillard, perdu entre la réalité et les délires que cette drogue provoque chez moi. Je suis à peine conscient, mon regard brumeux fixant le plafond sans savoir quoi y chercher. Je ne le vois pas de toute façon. Tout ce que j'ai en tête pour l'instant, lors de mes instants de lucidité, c'est toi. Tu es devenu mon obsession. Tu me fais tenir le coup. Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je laisse tomber et que je me résigne aussi vite. Donc je résiste à cette envie plus que présente d'appuyer un peu plus fort que d'habitude sur le bouton qui me délivre cette substance annihilant tout mes sens, de m'envoyer une dose plus forte qui m'enverrai rejoindre les anges. Qui m'enverrai te rejoindre pour de bon. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas. Que diras-tu si j'arrive devant toi en ayant rendu les armes bien avant l'heure ? Tu seras déçu, je le sais. C'est uniquement pour cela que je suis encore vie. Même si c'est une souffrance que de rester. J'ai perdu l'unique lumière que mes yeux morts étaient encore capable de voir, je n'ai plus l'usage de mes jambes, mon corps pourri sur place, ma santé se dégrade d'heure en heure, que vous faut-il, messieurs en blanc, pour mettre fin à mes jours ? Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus vivre comme cela ! Combien d'heure vais-je continuer à agoniser sur mon lit, combien de minutes, d'heures, de jours à attendre, à prier pour que cette torture s'arrête enfin ? Combien de secondes me séparent de cette mort que je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur ? Que cette mascarade se finisse par pitié !

Quand je t'ai dit adieu, j'ai cru pouvoir être fort. Quand j'ai su que tu étais mort, j'ai cru que j'étais capable de continuer à profiter de la chance que j'avais de vivre, pour toi. J'ai eu tort, tort et je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui ! Ah j'entends quelqu'un entrer. Qui est-ce ?

«-Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Selon votre état... il se pourrait que... »

La suite est coupée. La seule chose qui m'est audible sont des sons grave que j'imagine être la voie du médecin. Un nouveau symptôme. Un de plus, un de moins, quelle différence ? Je me sens mon cœur battre moins rapidement. Une sensation de vide semble s'ouvrir sous moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir. C'est sans doute ma dernière heure. Je voudrais encore te voir sourire, je voudrais te voir avant de mourir, que je puisse emporter une belle image dans ma tombe ! Pourtant cela m'est impossible. Je sens des larmes couler. *Quelle belle vision que de mourir en pleurant* je pense, ironique.

Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip...

Tu m'as dit une fois que j'étais une fleur, poussant au milieu des mauvais herbes. Je me souviens, j'avais rit doucement en lisant tes mots. Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, mais si j'étais une fleur, qui était mes rayons de soleil ? Tu ne l'as jamais deviné, même si je laissais échapper quelques indices dans mes lettres. C'était toi, uniquement toi. J'avais beau ignorer ton nom -ce détail m'est apparu tout de suite mais je m'en fichais, tant que je pouvais te parler, rien d'autre ne comptait- personne sur Terre ne pouvait t'égaler. Tu étais un ange à qui l'on avait arraché les ailes. Et moi, je suis tombé sous ton charme. Puis je t'ai brisé le cœur. Depuis lors, ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de décrépitudes … jusqu'à maintenant. Dis, si je meurs, tu viendras m'emmener avec toi ? Pour me faire pardonner de ces lettres déchirées, m'autoriseras-tu à rester à tes côtés ?

Je délire. Ils ont dû augmenter la dose de morphine pour ne pas que je souffre au moment de partir pour de bon. C'est bien la chose qu'ils ont été capables de faire. Me bourrer d'anti-douleur jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse même plus articuler quoique ce soit. J'ai vécu ces derniers mois la tête dans les nuages, le cœur complètement vide, l'âme à des lieux de mon corps. Si je devais mettre une sensation sur cela, je dirais que c'était comme dans un rêve ou un coma : Je sentais que ce qui se passait autour de moi mais je n'étais plus mettre de moi-même. Je suis fatigué... Je n'ai plus envie de réfléchir. J'ai juste un souhait : si cela est ma dernière heure, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi le rejoindre. Je t'aime.

Fin POV KugelMugel

Un homme entre dans la pièce. Brun aux yeux violets. Le père du gamin qui termine en ce moment sa vie. Le meurtrier du petit roux, qui lui a rejoint les cieux il y a quelques mois déjà. Il s'en veut pour ce geste. À sa décharge, il était jaloux que ce prisonnier redonne le sourire à son fils tandis qu'il galérait à lui arracher des paroles sincères. Il a voulu l'humilier. Résultat, il l'a envoyé dans les chambres de la mort. Quant à son fils, il lui a enlevé tout ce qui lui restait d'innocence en lui apprenant -et avec le sourire- ce qu'il avait fait à son amoureux. Un geste qu'il avait eu tout le temps de regretter par la suite. C'est pour cela qu'il est là aujourd'hui. Il veut accompagner son enfant dans ses derniers instants. Il veut lui montrer qu'il a changé. Que, même si son fils le déteste à présent, il n'en tient pas compte. Et surtout, il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il accepte, quand bien même il serait trop tard, l'étrange relation qu'entretenaient les deux garçons. Alors, il s'approche. Les doigts de l'adolescent tient quelque chose qu'ils laissent chuter au sol quand les battements se font faibles. Il ramasse. C'est une feuille, sur laquelle s'étale un portrait. Le roux. Il sourit. C'est vrai que ce dernier avait lui aussi un dessin représentant son fils, il l'a vu. Il a d'ailleurs tout fait pour que ce garçon soit brûlé avec l'autoportrait. Personne n'a rien dit mais tout le monde n'en pensait pas moins. Ce papier est sa dernière chance. Il s'approche du malade et pose l'avion en papier sur sa poitrine avant de glisser les mains à peines tièdes dessus. Dans les yeux aveugles de la chaire de sa chaire, il lit de la reconnaissance. Il sourit un peu plus, de la tristesse se peint dans ses yeux. Il sait qu'il est pardonné. La seule chose qu'il espère maintenant, c'est que son petit ange retrouve son ami là où il ira.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

La Mort se tourne vers Dieu :

«-J'ose espérer que tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

-Guides-le. Il l'attend. »

B I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I P

Un pré verdoyant. Un adolescent en costume blanc et affublé d'une cicatrice faite de peinture attend. Il est là, seul, sans paniquer. Il patiente. Tout simplement. Un certaine excitation le parcourt quand il voit une ombre au loin. Il se lève.

Un jeune garçon à tresses et habillé de couleur vive apparaît soudainement. Il regarde autour de lui, il ne sait pas où il est. Une entité en noire lui désigne de son doigt squelettique un point devant lui. Il avance.

Ils continuent de marcher. Leurs regards se croisent. Le tressé écarquille les yeux puis court, avant de sauter dans les bras du roux et les voilà qui chutent au sol tout les deux. Ils rient. Ils se taisent. Ils s'observent, les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs mains se joignent.

«-Je t'attendais.

-Je te retrouve enfin. »

Entre eux, le grillage a définitivement disparu.

_Anata (kimi) ga ita kara zutto watashitachi wa / Parce que tu étais là_

_Egao wa wasurezu ni irare mashita / Nous pouvions toujours sourire._

_Fukai yami ga futari wa kiri saite / Les profondes ténèbres nous ont séparés_

_Fukai yami ga mata megari awasete / Puis réunis à nouveau._

_Mata ashita... / À demain..._

_Ano basho de ! / Même endroit !_

* * *

Voilà~. Les plaies dont parle Kugel, ce sont les escarres et franchement, c'est parfaitement horrible, aussi à voir qu'à subir... Les paroles à la fin sont le chœur que font Rin et Ren à la fin de Paper Plane et qui me fout la chair de poule tellement c'est... beau. Review ?


End file.
